


Nothing But Trouble

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Milo Ventimiglia - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends find themselves at the center of attention to two well known people. Instead of falling for their cunning ways, both girls show the boys how it is to live the way they do, bringing chaos into their lives as well as finding love in the things they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real. Nicole and Brooke are, but names have been changed. This is just for fun, so please don't take it seriously. Thanks!! Hope you enjoy.

It was the beginning of summer, days after my twenty ninth birthday and I was finally going to get a tattoo. Brooke, one of my best friends, was more excited than I was. She practically dragged me into the tattoo parlor, from her car and took the picture out of her purse. She went to the first person that noticed us and showed him the picture. "My friend here, she wants this on her wrist, but she's never had a tattoo before."  
"How big does she want it?" He glanced at me as I walked up to them and showed him.  
"Small enough to fit on my wrist, but big enough to see the details."  
"You'll want Chris then. He's great with that." He nodded to the young looking man. "These girls need help." The kid came over to us and walked us to the back, ushering me into the chair as Brooke sat in the other and twirled around as Chris prepped my wrist. When he went to the copy machine to adjust the size of the picture, Brooke stopped spinning and gave me wide eyes.  
"Nic, don't look behind you." She whispered. I cocked an eyebrow, now wanting to see what was behind me. "Milo Ventimiglia is behind you."  
"Funny..." I whispered back. "Tom Hardy is behind you." Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip. She spun around to catch a glimpse, then stopped when she came back to facing me. I thought she was going to collapse onto the ground, but she just sat there and stared at me. "I think he's checking out your tatt." I knew she wanted to look again, but Chris came back just as she was about to twirl again. I shook my head at her, eyes lighting up when Tom came over to the wall and leaned over it.  
"Looks like you have a newbie." He said to Chris, then smiled at me. "It's not as bad as you think. Loosen up a bit." I forced a smile, then looked down at my arm as Chris placed the transfer paper were I wanted it.  
"Newbie?" I heard Milo's voice, not wanting to look up.  
"Yeah, I don't think this ones going to make it though."  
"What's your name, kid?"  
I looked up at him, annoyed that he called me a kid, but had to forgive him once I saw his beautiful eyes. "Nicole."  
"Tell me, Nicole, what's your favorite t.v. show?"  
"I have a lot."  
"Name some."  
"Supernatural, the Walking Dead, Heroes...." He stopped me when I dropped the name of his show.  
"What did you like about Heroes?"  
"Claire and Adam's abilities to never age, never die."  
"Yeah, theirs are the best."  
"But I also like the fact that Peter can absorb all of the powers, except that some I'm sure he never wanted, like Sylar's."  
He smirked, eyes wandering down to my shirt. "You like the Avengers?"  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"But don't ask her who her favorite is." Brooke spoke up. "She'll just go on a tangent that could last for days."  
"A girl who knows her comics." His smirk was back.  
"As much as I know, but not perfect with it."  
Tom nudged Milo. "They'd be perfect for the car show."  
"Yes, but they wouldn't play fair. One wouldn't make it in on just a pretty face alone."  
"I don't think modeling was what I was talking about."  
Milo looked at his friend, then realized what he was getting at. "Ah, yes." He looked back at us. "They would look perfect for the cameras."  
Their vagueness left us curious. "Say, do you two have anything planned for this evening?" Tom asked, looking at me first. When he looked at Brooke, he licked his lips and I could see her trying to not burst.  
"Just going back to the hotel and watch movies." Brooke spoke for us. "You seem like you have something on your mind and I can't help but wonder what that is."  
"We're in desperate need of dates and taking exes would be out of the question. Fresh faces would be great for the cameras." Milo answered her. "You can go with me and your friend can go with Tom."  
"Uh...." She looked at me, seeing that I had disconnected myself from the conversation, watching Chris put on the finishing touches. "Actually, I think you'd be better off with Niki."  
Milo tried to protest, but Tom spoke up quicker than him. "That would be lovely. Where will we pick you up from?" Brooke pulled a piece of paper off of the table, then a pen and wrote down my address, then our numbers. "Great." He took the paper from her. "See you ladies around three." He winked at her, then smiled at me. "You did great." I smiled at him, the watched them walk away.  
"Brooke?"  
"Yes?"  
"What just happened?"  
"I don't know, but love it while it lasts."  
I climbed out of the chair and followed her out to the counter, paid the person behind the counter, than went out to her car. Now our nerves were starting up with excitement and both decided to take a trip to the mall downtown to pick up some nice dresses.  
Since we didn't know how to dress, we assumed casual, until we received a text from Tom, telling us that it's a black and red dress event. We knew exactly where to go and spend the next hour shopping and giggling our butts off.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Brooke expect a wonderful night, but end up having the tables turn when Nicole's ex is spotted; Milo steps in to keep them apart.

We were done by two thirty, by three, we were waiting in the kitchen, playing Cards Against Humanity, trying to past the time. By three o'five, we finally hear a knock on the door and I went to it, hoping that I was decent enough. Milo and Tom's faces were clean shaven and they looked handsome in their tuxes.  
"Wow." Both boys said as I tucked some hair behind my ear. I felt Brooke's hand touch my arm as she walked up and smiled. Tom's eyes instantly went to her body, looking her up and down as he licked his bottom lip then held out an arm for her to take.  
Milo took my arm in his and led me out to the limo, helping me in then slid in behind me. Brooke and Tom were already in a deep conversation about what type of cars would be there, but I wasn't interested in anything. Yes, I love the old cars, but these vehicles we were going to see, were the expensive Euro cars, ones we would never dream of touching, let alone drive.  
"Maybe we should have chosen something else to do?" I overheard Tom as he responded to something, I assumed she was aiming towards me. Then I realized that she had opened her mouth about my most recent ex, who was into the newer sports cars.  
"He wasn't a very nice person to her. His money always went towards stupid things and he always tried to buy her love."  
"I'm right here, Brooke."  
"Sorry, love."  
"A simple wild flower would have sufficed." Tom slightly smiled at me. "As long as your not allergic to anything."  
"Some I am, so a daisy would have been good enough."  
"Or a whole chain of them." Milo smiled at me.  
"Are we going to braid each others hair with them?" I teased.  
"Well, I know yours will be. Mines a little too short for that, but I'll still wear the crown."  
We came to a stop and I realized that we had arrived quicker than I anticipated. My spaciness took up most of the time spent.  
Tom went out first, holding his hand for Brooke to take, then Milo went out next and held out his hand for me to take. Together, we all went into the building and immediately were bombarded by reporters, wondering who we were and what we meant to them. But the boys never said a thing about us as we kept walking.  
It was going so well, until Brooke spotted my ex and pulled me off to the side. "He's here and I think he's spotted us. Please don't freak out."  
"Nicole." He came over to us with a big smile on his face. "What a surprise to see you here. Whose the lucky man?"  
Milo stepped over to me and placed his arm around my waist, hand gripping my side, holding out his hand. "Milo Ventimiglia."  
"Colby Saunders." He took his hand and shook it, then pulled away. "I was not expecting you to bring guests, let alone a former girlfriend of mine."  
"Well, it did say plus one, so I chose her." Tom pulled me away from the boys, keeping me close to him and Brooke. He knew that something would end up going down if I kept in their sight. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Niki has never been a fan of this, so I'm more in shock that you were able to drag her to one of these events."  
"I don't need to drag her. Just ask her what she would like to do."  
Colby took a sip of his drink. "Well, I must warn you, she never keeps her mouth shut on intimate details. Not a very good lay either. A bit of a fish out of water."  
"Funny, cause she was all over me this morning, fucking my brains out almost breaking my favorite chair. If a woman like her can make me change my opinion on something I've owned since my first days in college, then I think she's worth keeping. And besides, I love it when she tells people how I fuck her in the shower. It's fun seeing how people react." He smirked at Colby's un-amused face. "Kind of like that." Milo moved over to me, putting his right arm around me and walked me away from the area, Tom and Brooke right behind us.  
"Milo, he's not done." Brooke stopped us. He will swoop back around soon enough to try to get her to leave you. He's done it before."  
"Hmm. Bring it on then." He pushed me towards the office, opening the door and closing it behind us after we walked in.  
"Mi, he will try to hurt you."  
"A bruised ego will heal. Seeing a scumbag like him hurt you, will do nothing but piss me off." He reached up and touched my face gently. "I will make sure he will never do anything to you ever again."  
"And how will you do that? He's a powerful man."  
"Faith." He kissed me chastely. "You taste sweet." He said as he pressed his forehead against mine. "May I keep kissing you?" I nodded, gasping when he licked my lips before kissing me sweetly. I felt my body move backwards, his lips pressing against mine for a longer kiss. My ass hit something and when I reached out to touch it, I figured it was a desk. I sat on the edge, fingering his jacket, gasping more when he trailed the kisses across my jaw line and down my neck.  
"Pssst." We pulled away and looked at the door seeing Brooke standing there. "Sorry, but he's coming this way." She moved back out, leaving the door open.  
"Let's make this the way you said it was." I pushed him back and down into the leather chair, pulling my dress up, then straddled him. Hearing the familiar sound of Colby's favorite shoes, I began the peep show.  
Kissing him hard, rolling my hips, fingers through his hair, I moaned a few times before saying his name. Milo kept his hands on my thighs, eyes on me as I closed mine and tilted my head back. I wanted it to be as real as possible, so I kept my hip rolling going, feeling Milo getting harder, pressing against his trousers. He let out a groan that was sexy and it was making me wish that it was really happening. I then looked at the door seeing Colby standing there with his angry face that had always scared me. But not this time. I felt safe in Milo's arms.  
When Milo's fingers tugged at my panties, I looked at him and let out the longest, loudest moan I could give. Cobly stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I giggled and slid off of Milo and pulled my dress down. "Thank you for helping me."  
Milo adjusted himself, then got up. "Anything for you." I fixed my clutch bag under my arm and started for the door. "Leaving me now would be a bit suspicious." I stopped, turned to him with a straight face.  
"What am I suppose to do then?"  
"We could actually go through with it."  
"You want me to fuck you in that chair?"  
"You just teased me, so why not?"  
"I don't know you that well."  
"So? What's wrong with a little fling?"  
"Your a celebrity and it wouldn't look good for your rep."  
"Like I care? I'm not like high and mighty Hardy out there who can get whatever movie he wants, whatever woman he wants. Unlike him, I work my ass off for the things I want."  
"He's your friend. I cannot believe you'll talk about him that way. Lose the attitude before you ask me another question." I pushed the door open and stepped out, going to Brooke and Tom. It was one thing to help me out, but to assume that it would go any further, wasn't what I wanted.


	3. Come First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki has her first sexual encounter; Brooke learns of a secret.

I never question Tom's motives with Brooke, because he made it clear from the get go. He wanted to be with her and he passed the friendship test. It had been weeks since our first encounter with the boys and Milo did nothing but treat me like I was invisible. Our conversations were like we were nothing but friends and no matter how hard Brooke and Tom tried to get him to change his mind about me, it didn't work.  
So I decided that it was time for me to change everything. He had been patient enough, always being a gentleman over everything that I did in his presence. Even to the point that instead of gawking at me when my pants slid down, he kept his eyes on the newspaper as Tom told me to pull them up.  
When Brooke went with Tom to the theaters, I pranced around the house in my black thong and one of Milo's shirts. It took about twenty minutes for him to catch on and adjust himself and I knew that I was getting to him. His focus on his laptop was wavering and when he closed it and set it on the coffee table, I stopped in front of the t.v. and looked at him.  
"Alright, Nick. What are you doing?"  
I played dumb. "Nothing. Just having fun."  
"You're wearing my dress shirt, there's something up." I went to him and patted his knee. "Are you even wearing something under there?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll have to find out for yourself." I winked as I teased him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him, straddling his legs.  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"No. I'm not a big fan of drinking."  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
"Because I can." I kissed his nose. "Because I chose to." I worked at his belt, undoing it and pulling it off of him. "I want to." I licked his lips a few times before connecting our lips. Pulling his button apart, zipper down, I couldn't keep myself from touching him. Milo lifted me up, pulled off his jeans with one hand, then sat back down, holding me against him.  
"Nic, I want to be in you." His voice was gruff, turning me on more. His fingers wrapped around my thong, pulling it off to the side, then pushed two fingers into my tight wet core. "Shit, you're already wet."  
"I've been thinking about you since that night on the chair."  
"You've waited this long, why?"  
"I had to be sure that this is what I wanted." I moaned when he pressed his thumb against my swollen nub, running it around in circles. "I guess, I've been scared of you."  
"Please don't be. I want you more than you can know." He kissed my neck, pushing his fingers in deeper. He curled them, moving them in and out. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I've been waiting for this moment." I breathed heavily, fingers pressing into his shoulders. I was enjoying the fact that he was wearing a black tank top, showing off his muscles. "Tell me how you want your first time, with me. Here on the couch?" He breathed in my scent, licking and kissing my neck. "On the floor?" He asked against my neck. "Tell me how you want it." He moved his fingers faster, grinning when he heard me moan. "Come on Niki. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Anything your pussy wants, I'll do it." I managed to tell him my bedroom, causing him to pull out his fingers and stick them in his mouth. He slowly pulled them out and looked into my eyes. "So good." And I was hooked.  
Milo lifted me up and carried me to my room, gently placing me down onto my bed. He then got down on his knees and pulled my legs apart. His tongue felt wonderful against my clit and I couldn't keep myself from looking at him as he lapped up my sweetness. He slowly made his way up my body, to my lips, kissing me until he was in a comfortable position between my legs. "Is this how you want me?"  
"Mmmm. Yes."  
"How do you want it? Slow, fast?  
"Slow." I gasped when his tip entered me, slowly moving in and out until he completely filled me. My hands moved to his biceps, squeezing tightly when he went deeper. I let out a loud moan as well as a few curse words. "Holy shit, fuck." I gasped, my hands going to his hips.  
"Oh, you want it there?" He moved again in my holy spot, holding it there for a few seconds before doing a long, drawn out roll of his hips. I gasped sharply, digging my fingers into his lower back. It only took three more of those for his name to leave my swollen lips.  
"Milo. Oh fuck.....oh God." He sucked on my bottom lip, then licked my tongue. "I'm going.....ugh, Milo. I'm going to cum." My body tensed up under him, knees buckling against his hips.  
"Don't...." He was breathless. "Loosen your knees." I did as he said, feeling one last roll before cumming onto him and the bed. Two seconds later he matched me, then collapsed his arms onto the bed, face inches from mine. "You are exactly what I imagined."  
"Hmm. I could say the same, except you're more than I imagined." I kissed him chastely. "I wish we could stay this way all night."  
"I'm wasn't planning on going anywhere."  
"Aren't you going to miss your bed?"  
"No because then I'd miss you." He kissed me back, then lifted himself up and slowly slid out of me, rolling onto the bed. "I wouldn't want to wake up without you beside me."  
I rolled over onto my stomach and perched my head onto my hand, arm holding me up. "You're full of it. No man would say such things."  
"Maybe I'm not a man. Maybe I'm just here. A servant to please you." He smirked when I did. "I'm serious. Whenever, where ever, how ever you want it, I'll do it. No second thought. Want me to fuck you in the shower, I'll do it. On the front porch. Done. As long as I get to be inside of you." He sat up onto his arm, touching my face with his free hand. "Every single thing I say is full honesty."  
"Well, what if I don't want you to touch me?"  
"Then I'll force myself to wait until you want me to. I will never do something you are not okay with. I can't be that type of person."  
"Okay. I believe you." I kissed him. "Next time, I want you to surprise me."  
"I can do that, but I need you to let me know when that's alright with you. I don't want to assume something but be wrong with it."  
"How should I let you know? Leave you a note?"  
"If that's how you want to do it." I kissed him again, pulling away when we heard Tom's car pull up the driveway. I knew that it was only matter of minutes before Brooke would come bursting through my bedroom door.  
"We should get some clothes on. Brooke's not going to be patient." I slid out of bed and went to my dresser, pulling out panties, shorts and a tank top. As I pulled on my clothes, I realized that he had left his pants and boxer-briefs downstairs and made a mad dash downstairs to fetch them. As I ran back with them, I realized that it was taking Brooke longer to get inside and started to worry as I tossed his bottoms as him. Just as I slid back onto the mattress, under the sheets, Brooke walked in with tears on her face.  
"B, what's wrong?"  
"He has a kid." Her purse dropped onto the floor as she sniffled and I knew that this was going to be a long conversation.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets her surprise; Brooke gets bummed out by Milo's intrusion.

"Why does it matter if he has a kid?" Milo asked her as I flopped onto my stomach and sat up on my arms, resting my head in my hands. "A lot of people have kids now days."  
"What if he wants to have kids with me?"  
"A little bit early to think that way. I'm sure that's the last thing on his mind."  
"Brooke." I finally stepped in. "Remember what we said? Keep that in mind and you will find your worries going away. Relax and have fun with him."  
"Okay." She wiped her face with her sweater sleeve. "Fun. Alright. I will have fun."  
"Go surprise him. I'm sure he'll love that." Milo was perfect with encouragement.  
"I'll try that. Thanks guys."  
"You're welcome."  
"Good night, B."  
"Night Nic." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.  
"That went smoother than I thought." I felt his hand rub my leg, stopping when I moved back to him, kissing him sweetly. "Mmm. Could you be more perfect?"  
"Not perfect. I just know him well."  
"Well, you're a good friend then." I kissed him, then laid down, snuggling up against him as he read. He gently rubbed on my head, sending shivers through me. It felt good to be pampered for once. It was almost to good to be true.

 

I woke up when the sun shone in on my face, rolling over with the expectation that he was still with me, only to find that he wasn't there. A small pink paper sat on his pillow, a note with a cute drawing of a flower on it.  
Nicole,  
Went into town to do errands. Be back by three.  
Love, Milo.  
It was a surprise that he would write love, when we had only been around each other for a short amount of time. I summed it up to be puppy love, got up and placed the note on my cork board that sat above my dresser. I got dressed in my favorite dark blue skirt, pulled on my loose fitted shirt and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.  
Brooke stood in the doorway as I went to my vanity table and applied black liner. "What's up sugar?"  
"I surprised him."  
"And?"  
"He loved it."  
"Good. I'm glad. You need this."  
"You do too. I see Milo is twitterpaitted."  
"B, this will never go past summer." I placed the cap on the pencil, placed it down and picked up my light blue eye shadow.  
"It's a month into this...whatever this is with them. I'm sure it'll get better as it goes."  
"You hold onto that thought. I'm just taking it as is, until he bails. No strings attached." Shadow applied, I begun to fix my lashes, wanting to avoid mascara.  
"You think that's the way to go? What if you fall in love?"  
"Honey, there's no way in hell we will fall in love. Somewhere down the line, he will find someone new and forget about me. It's inevitable."  
"You're such as pessimist."  
"Bite me."  
"I'll leave that for him."  
"Go fuck Tom."  
"Done that. Three times already."  
"Lucky bitch."  
"This isn't a comp, Nic. You need to relax, breathe and take it one day at a time. If I cannot convince you that this will bloom into something spectacular, then I'm hoping he will."  
"Not counting on it." She came to me and slapped my arm. "Owe, you whore."  
"Look whose talking." She left and I sighed as I stood up. I took my phone out and texted him.  
Feeling spontaneous, I text him 'surprise me', then left my phone on the table and headed downstairs. Brooke went out to the shed where Tom was, and I went into the kitchen, having the urge to make a chocolate cake.  
It was the best idea I ever made.  
When I finally had everything set up on the island, I began to mix everything together, feeling impatient for him to show. I poured the mixture into the cake pan, placed it into the oven, then began to fill the sink with water and the kitchen materials.  
As I licked the beaters, facing the laundry room, I heard footsteps behind me, but thought nothing of it until a pair of hands came around me and held me against the counter. Milo's face came into my view, licking the beater as he held my hand still. He then took it from me and placed it onto the counter, wiping chocolate onto my neck with his finger. A small gasp came from my lips as he sucked it off, his hands running down my hips, under my skirt and back up my hips. His fingers pulled my panties down, then moved them to my ass, grabbing it hard. He lifted my butt, pressed his lips behind my ear and slowly pushed himself into me. A deep moan rattled in his voice while he moved up and down, hands still on my ass. "MMmm, my God are you tight." He slid his left hand to my front and found my clit in two seconds flat. My hands slid against the tile counter, knocking things to the floor, body arching as he kept his rhythm steady. My hips hit the counter, but I wasn't caring. Feeling him inside me was the only thing on my mind and I wasn't wanting to go before him. "Cum for me, Niki."  
"No, I want you to get off."  
"I will, love. Just cum. I need to feel you." His fingers went faster and I couldn't help myself as I did what he wanted, feeling warmness fill me up, dripping down my legs. He pressed his face against the back of my neck as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck, love. You'll be the death of me." Feeling his lips against the back of my neck send shivers through me. I was loving the attention and wanted to scream when he pulled away from me.  
Milo turned me to face him and kissed my forehead. "Maybe I could surprise you sometime."  
"I would love that." He tilted my head up, gave me a lingering kiss as he tucked himself inside his pants and zipped it up. "I'm going to the shed. Tom was wanting my help on something."  
"Could you ask Brooke to come in and help with dinner?"  
"Sure." He kissed me again, then stepped away, grabbed an apple and headed out back.  
As I cleaned up the mess on the counter and picked up the things that fell to the floor, Brooke came marching in, upset. "Why did you have to ruin a good moment?"  
"Because Milo wanted some bro time with him before dinner."  
"UGH! Every time I got his attention, something pulled him away. A phone call, the cat jumping onto his lap and now this." I tried to not laugh as I put everything back where it belonged. "Why the fuck does it smell like chocolate and sex in here?"  
I lost it.  
I had to lean against the counter so I wouldn't fall to the floor laughing, having a hard time asking her to get things out for lasagna. It took her ten minutes to realize why I was laughing, then took another ten before she stopped freaking out. By the time she was done, I pulled out the cake and let it cool down on top of the stove.  
Sex was always good with food to follow.


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki finds Tom reading a naughty book; Milo tells Brooke how he feels about Niki.

Dinner went by quickly, the boys eating out in the shed as us girls chowed down while cleaning up the kitchen. Brooke was now irritated that they avoided us but I didn't mind. I was use to being ignored.  
When it was getting closer for us to go to bed, Brooke was nowhere to be found, Milo was in my room making the bed and I was getting bored waiting for him, so I went into Brooke's room to find her. Tom was on her bed, reading, only wearing boxers and I couldn't help but wonder where Brooke had went and why she would just let him sit there. "Where's Brooke?"  
He glanced up at me. "She ran to the store. Something about buying tampons."  
"Oh." I looked at her calendar on the wall. "Yeah, this is about the time she would need some." I went to the bed and sat down. "Do you think that we're going to fast?"  
"No. I think you two are just having fun. No harm in that." He flipped the page.  
"How are you reading that and talking to me?" He showed me the book and my eyes lit up. A Kama Sutra book. "Okay. That would make sense."  
"Why are you so worried about being serious with him?"  
"I just don't want him to think I'm wanting more from him."  
"Mmm... nahh. You're fine. I think he'd let you know if he felt that way." I crawled over to him and sat there, looking over at the book. He moved it over so I could look at it from a better angle.  
"You think she'd let you do that?"  
"I'm hoping so." I snorted a laugh, getting a glare from him.

 

****

"Brooke." Milo walked into the kitchen as Brooke placed the bags onto the counter.  
"Yeah?" She pulled out the items and placed them onto the counter.  
"I...I think..."  
She stopped and turned to him. "Okay, breathe, then start again."  
He inhaled and then exhaled hard. "I think she's the one."  
She opened her drink. "Well that's a bit early...."  
He cut her off. "No. I truly think she's the one. I want to marry her."  
Brooke almost choked on her drink. "Mi, I don't think she's wanting that from you."  
"Why not? Am I not everything she's wanted?"  
"That I cannot answer. I'm just her friend, not her brain." He turned and leaned against the counter, staring at his feet. "Don't take it hard. She's still fragile from her past. The best you can do is just show her how she should be treated, like you have already been doing."  
"It just doesn't seem like I'm doing enough for her."  
"Oh, believe me, you are." She capped her drink, then placed it onto the counter. "If she didn't want you, you wouldn't be here right now." Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Brooke's room and without hesitation they both went to the door and pushed it open. They were surprised to see Nicole sitting next to Tom, reading a Kama Sutra book.

*****

Tom's eyes lit up. "Hey baby." Tom smiled at her.  
Milo turned and walked away as Brooke walked into the room. "What are you two doing?"  
"Oh, just laughing at all the ways the boys could do things to us." I smiled, but then frowned when she folded her arms across her chest. I knew what was coming next.  
"You need to go talk to Milo. I think he took this the wrong way."  
"Ookay." I slid off of the bed and went out into the living room, Brooke closing the door behind me. Milo was pacing back and fourth between the couch and coffee table. Before I could say anything, he stopped and stared at me.  
"So, are you fucking him now?"  
"What? No. He wasn't sure on if Brooke wanted to do anything from that book and it just turned into jokes. He thought that it would be funny if we had a competition to see who could do the most from that book without ending up in the hospital." I was glad that his mood was lightening up. "Tom isn't my type of guy and if you knew any better, you'd realize that I'd fuck my best friend before I would touch him that way." I could tell that he was thinking about that and rolled my eyes. "The next time you see us next to each other, please don't assume the worse. I know you wouldn't want me to if you were alone with Brooke."  
"Does this mean that I'm sleeping on the couch?"  
"What? No. Not unless you want to."  
"Okay then." He moved to me, bent down and slung me over his shoulder and carried me off to my room before I could protest. He placed me down on the bed, then climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over us. He scooted closer to the middle, pulling me close and kissed me sweetly. "May I call you mine?"  
"Sure." I kissed him back. "Didn't know that you were Bill Compton."  
He bit my lip. "No, more like Northman." He snuggled his face into my neck as I giggled, feeling his tongue slide against my neck.  
"Okay, horn dog. I need some sleep. Got work in the morning."  
"Awe. But he's never going to sleep." He pressed his hardness into my thigh.  
"I'm sorry that I'm not in the mood."  
"It's fine. I'll get you later." He kissed me, then laid still, breathing in my scent. It felt nice to have the argument to end quickly, to have him still want to be around me. His body was slumped against me, squishing me into the mattress. But I didn't care. As long as I had him by my side, I was feeling good with myself.


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet Jeremy Renner; Brooke and Tom babysits Ava and opens up about their feelings

Work was fast in the morning, then died down by closing time. Brooke and I spent the evening cleaning up the lobby of our bakery, while our co-worker Joanna, cleaned up the kitchen. I wanted to go home and relax, Brooke wanted to go home and take a bath.  
"Ugh, this headache wont go away." She complained.  
"Did you have any coffee?"  
"Yes, even Tylenol. Nothing's working."  
Joanna came up to the front and handed her two ibuprofen's. "That should help take the swelling down. Drink plenty of water." Just as she handed her the glass of water, the door opened and our boys walked in. Brooke and I smiled at them, then our eyes lit up when we saw Jeremy Renner walk in. We both knew that Joanna was about to faint and I felt her clutch onto my arm.  
"We wanted to see were you work, so Brooke gave us directions." Tom spoke up.  
"I didn't think you'd guys come by tonight."  
"Eh, we had nothing better to do. Renner just came from a con, on his way to a hotel, when Ava got sick in the car." Tom moved off to the side and I instantly melt. She was adorable with her blonde pigtails, but then I saw the mess on her dress.  
"Oh, poor baby." I went to her and took her from him. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
"Um...thanks." He said as I walked to the bathroom.  
"Sometimes she just needs her baby fix." Brooke smiled at him, then looked at Milo, seeing a bruise on his cheek. "What happened to you?" She went to him and turned his face towards the light.  
"Some douche thought it would be cool to throw water bottles and pegged him in the eye." Tom answered for him. "Dude got 86'd."  
"After I punched him in the dick." Renner spoke up, then looked at Joanna, biting his lip. Before anyone could say anything else, I walked back out, carrying Ava on my hip, refusing to give her back to Jeremy.  
"We were going to watch that new Insidious movie, but I can't get a hold of Soni." Jeremy looked at me. "Since you love kids, do you mind watching her?"  
"No. Not at all. Bring her to my place and we'll be there soon."  
"I'll help you. Not in the mood for a horror movie right now." Tom came over to me and poked Ava's nose.  
"Then Brooke can be my date." Milo went over to her and took her arm in his. "That is, if it's okay with you two?" He looked at me with a worried look.  
"Alright. Fine with me. I'll just have my baby fix all alone then."  
"Shit, I'm on the couch tonight, aren't I?"  
"Well see." I teased as I handed her back to her dad. "Why don't you take Jo?"  
"Oh, no, I don't want to impose."  
"Nonsense. You're more than welcome to go." Jeremy smiled at her.  
"Okay, great. Then we'll all meet back at my place."  
The boys left with Ava, while us girls locked up and headed out to our cars. I knew that Joanna was feeling out of place, but Brooke and I had always wanted to invite her over and now seemed to be the perfect time. Thank God for a three bedroom house.

 

Brooke and I beat everyone, taking the parking slot closest to the front door. The boys pulled in next to us and Joanna parked out on the street. We all piled into the house, Tom and I kicking off our shoes, then Jeremy sat Ava on the couch and left her diaper bag on the chair. It was sweet to see him kiss her and we all could tell that he was having issues letting her out of his sight. Brooke almost had to pry him off, dragging him out the door with Milo and Joanna.  
"Okay, Ava. Want to watch a movie?" She frowned, then whined. "Oh, I know that whine." I went to her quickly and snatched her up onto my lap and let her lay against my chest. Her terrible twos were not going to fly with me, even though it was a cute whine.  
Tom came over to us and sat down on the other end, pulling my feet up onto his lap. "You'd make a great mom."  
"Not ready to."  
"Wow. What is your deal? Are you afraid of getting close to him?"  
"Yes and no."  
"He's not that kind of person. If you really want to know, Hayden and all those other bitches broke his heart. He's one loyal dude and you can't get any better."  
"Well what about you? Don't you want to be with Brooke?"  
"She's mad that I have a son. Who'd want to stick around with someone whose like that?"  
"No. That's not like her to be mad. Worried, but not mad. She just doesn't want the mamma drama and not ready to have a kid of her own."  
"And what if I want to marry her someday? Is she going to accept him?"  
"Yes, because she wouldn't make you put him off to the side. He comes first and she's more than willing to help do that. Please don't underestimate on who she is."  
"Then don't do it to him."  
I blinked hard, then realized what he did. "Oh, I see what you did there. Jerk." I poked his side with my big toe. We heard Ava snoring and softly giggled.  
"She definitely likes you."  
"You're son could potentially be her future husband." I teased and he pinched my leg. "Owe, jerk."  
"He's not even old enough."  
"Just puppy love."  
"I'm going to blame you if he knocks her up." I was shocked at his joke. "Okay, that's a bit too far."  
"Hey, you hang with us big boys, you're going to get those kind of jokes."  
"Do you say that shit around Brooke?"  
"No, she doesn't like my mouth."  
I laughed. "Oh yes she does." And winked at him.  
"What are you going to do if he wants to marry you?"  
"Politely decline and let him know that I'm flattered, but marriage isn't for me, even though I've always wanted to be."  
"Yeah, that does not make sense."  
"The boys I've dated has ruined the image of marriage for me."  
"Key word, boys."  
"Okay, I'll give you that, but I don't even know if I can even have kids."  
"Have you tried?"  
"Kind of."  
"There's no kind of. It's either you do or you don't. My wife and I, for years thought that we couldn't, then one day after giving up and putting it in God's hands, he blessed us with our son. If it can happen to us, then it most certainly can happen with you."  
"You're so wise for someone so young." He smiled shyly at my comment. "Is there anything you two can't do?"  
He thought for a second. "Bake."  
"Then I shall have to teach you how to make a cake. Or better yet, you can be taught by Brooke. Just come by tomorrow and I'll let you into our kitchen." I playfully smiled at him. "Oh and I would drop the American accent, it'll get her panties in a twist."  
"Fuck, you noticed?"  
"Yeah and she has too, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"I've been trying to not be out there. Didn't want Milo upset, cause girls love accents."  
"Oh, he has nothing to worry about. Accent or not, I still would love to be with him."  
"Oh, so you do want to be with him."  
"Yeah, but you boys will be leaving soon to go do your own things."  
"Um, we have the whole summer to do whatever....." He cut himself off, realizing what he was saying and what I meant. "I really don't know what Milo will be doing, but I am not planning on leaving Brooke anytime soon and I can promise you that. She's got something special that I never saw in any other woman I've been with."  
"Awe, so cheesy." I teased.  
"If that babe wasn't asleep on you, I'd tickle you till you pissed yourself."  
"Thank God for Ava!" I changed positions, slowly laying her down onto the couch.  
"Want some help?" He got up and held out his hands as I climbed over her, taking his hands so I could be steady.  
"Thanks, I'm going to use the bathroom." I hurried off before he could tickle me or respond and locked myself in the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and texted Brooke.  
You are so lucky right now.  
And I'm sure you're going to get even luckier when you get home.


	7. Ava

I woke up with Milo sliding his hand up and down my leg, slight smile on his face and he whispered to me so he wouldn't wake Ava. "I see you don't want to give her up."  
"I didn't think that I was that tired."  
"I've always believed that women needed more sleep. Are you hungry at all?"  
"We had some chicken and potatoes."  
"Sounds better than what I had. I miss home cooked meals."  
"Then I should make you something soon."  
"Alright. I'm going to let him know that you are keeping her for the night."  
"Wait, your not mad?"  
"Why would I be? You look sexy with her attached to you." He winked, then got up and went out into the living room. I scooted back over to my side of the bed, pulling her into the middle, then pulled the blankets over us more just as he came walking in with Jeremy behind him.  
"Oh, good. Was thinking that Soni came and took her."  
"I wouldn't let her take her from here. Not without your permission."  
"You don't have to worry about that. That's my problem."  
"I know, but I just don't hand kids over to anyone other than the parent that left them with me."  
"Hmm, good to know." He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you mind if I crashed on your couch since Jo is in the spare room?"  
"No, go ahead. Blankets are in the closet, should be pillows up there too."  
"Thanks and come wake me if you have any problems with her."  
"Did I call you during the movie?"  
"No."  
"Then I have no problems." I smirked at him.  
"Okay then. Have a good night, I'll see you in the morning." When he left, Milo stripped and got into bed, snuggling up behind Ava. He reached over and touched my cheek.  
"I can tell that you'll be an excellent mother."  
"Mmm. I don't think so."  
"I think so." His thumb rubbed against my cheek.  
"And I think that you're thinking a little too far ahead." I took his hand and kissed it. "But thank you for saying that. It's not an every day occurance that someone will admit to that."  
"One day you will become a mom and be the most happiest person in this house."  
"For now, babysitter is best." He pulled his hand away, upset.  
"Why are you avoiding this, me, like I'm a plague?" He sat up onto his arm.  
"What? I haven't."  
"Yes you have. We haven't had sex in days and your avoiding every conversation about kids and marriage."  
"Cause I'm not ready."  
"You're always saying that."  
"Can we not right now. She's trying to sleep."  
"Do you even love me?"  
"Mi, way too early on in the relationship, don't you think?"  
"No. I think it's perfect timing."  
"Why do you think so?  
"Because I'm in love with you." Silence grew between us and when Ava wiggled in her sleep, he got up and left the room.  
There was just no possible way that he could be in love with me. Maybe in lust, since he's been in my pants, but I highly doubted it was anything more than that. And he could get mad all he wanted, but it was my home, my body and I could do whatever I damn well pleased.  
If it was what I wanted, then why was there tears rolling down my face? I tried to sum it up with the fact that Ava was next to me and I was having mommy symptoms, but the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that it was because I was afraid of getting hurt. Ten years of getting hurt over and over again by four different men, proved that I wasn't ready for another relationship. But the closer I got to Milo, the more I was wanting him.  
When he came walking back in, I quickly wiped my tears with my shirt, got into a comfortable position, hoping he wouldn't start up the conversation again. As he climbed into bed, Ava sat up and looked at us both and smiled. She then scooted over to him and latched onto his chest.  
That little shit was trying to side with him and make me give in.  
But I had to love her.  
She's the best daddy detector ever.

 

Jeremy was on the bed when I woke up for the day. Ava was telling him the dream she had of riding a pony. But it wasn't the normal pony, it was Rarity from My Little Ponies. It was the cutest thing I ever heard.  
"I think you should let go of your fears and fall in love with him." Jeremy said without taking his eyes off his daughter. "The worst, would be him leaving to do filming."  
"Did he talk to you?"  
"No. I was heading to the bathroom and over heard you guys talking. Sorry to be invasive, but he's my friend. And I care about him and he cares about you."  
Ava placed her hands on his face. "Daddy, pay attention."  
"I am honey. I'm multitasking."  
"Smart for a two year old."  
"I try to talk to her like she needs to be talked to. Can't baby a toddler."  
"Unless she gets hurt."  
"Depending on the severity."  
"True, but I hope you don't do that with her fears."  
"Never. She's too young to be forced to deal with that on her own." He kissed her nose, then looked at me. "You should try falling in love with him. If it fails, then it's alright. People will always fail before they succeed. It's the way God created us."  
"Daddy, I'm hungry."  
"Alright, baby. Let's get something to eat."  
"There's cereal in the cupboard if she's into that."  
"Thanks. I'll look." He got up and carried her out of the room.  
I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, burying my face between the pillows. This was going to be a long day.  
10 1/2 weeks left of summer.  
68 days.  
Enough time for Milo to convince me that he's going to stay.


	8. Two Weeks Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go through a rough week; Niki finally confesses her feelings to Milo.

Two weeks were passing by slowly, with all three of us girls on our periods, the boys afraid to go near us. We were grouchy and achy and having Ava around us brought us into the craziest temptations with cravings and sex. I lost count on how many times the girls told me they had begged their men to do them, while I, myself, tried to avoid the topic with Milo altogether.  
Towards the end of the two weeks, the girls and I were back to normal, and Sonni came by to pick up Ava, not one of us girls wanting her to go. Jeremy was on the same page, but knew that it was her time to have her daughter. I helped him pack her bag, then went out onto the porch as he walked her out to the car. Brooke and Joanna were right beside me, waiting to wave goodbye to her.  
When the car was out of site, Joanna and I went out to him and hugged him. I prayed that he wouldn't get depressed about his daughter having to leave him for three weeks, then walked with him and Joanna back inside.  
We spent dinner in front of the t.v. watching Neighbors and Escape, then fell asleep in our rooms, leaving the dishes to get done in the morning. It felt like forever, before I fell asleep, feeling lonely as Milo slept on the couch. I wasn't quite sure on what I did to make him sleep out there, but I definitely wasn't happy and wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
It was three in the morning when I finally went out to the living room, seeing him on his back, one leg arched and leaning against the back of the couch, the other on the floor. His right arm was above his head, while the other laid across the couch. I tip toed over to him, noticing that he looked peaceful. "You so cannot see how much I'm falling in love with you."  
I whispered to myself, almost under my breath.   
When I turned to leave, his arm shot out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. His dark chocolate eyes looked black in the shadows, but it was hypnotizing, not terrifying. I straddled him, not able to take my eyes off of his. His hands planted firmly on my thighs, thumbs pressing into my pelvic. Without words, he sat up and kissed me chastely, slowly working his way into a passionate one. My hands went to his shoulders, his went to my back, inhaling deep when I felt him get hard against me.  
He then pulled back and touched my chin with his finger and thumb, looking at my lips. "Please tell me that I am not dreaming." His quite whisper sent chills through me. I took his hand from my chin and pressed my lips against his fingers. "I only stayed out here because I didn't want to upset you in any way."  
"Why would you upset me?" I felt his left hand hold my right leg as it dangled off of the couch. "You've been so good to me, I'm afraid of it ending."  
"I don't want it to end either. I'll prove it to you one way or another." He took my hand and placed it against his chest. "The day that it stops thumping like this, is the day that I walk away."  
"Then I hope it never does." We kissed again, his hand sliding up to my hip. He then maneuvered himself off of the couch, while holding me around his waist and carried me to our room. He gently placed me onto the bed, climbing onto it and lowering himself over me. "Mmm, Mi, I don't know if I can. It's been a rough week."  
"Let me do all the work then." He nuzzled my neck, leaving me unable to resist. He sat up on his knees, grabbed my panties and slid them off of me, dropping them onto the floor. He then took off his briefs and got back onto his knees. His hands grabbed my caffs and placed my feet onto his legs. "Black polish...sexy." I was surprised he could tell what color they were in the dim light. He then leaned forward, pushing my legs up with his, then slid between them, pushing my legs around his waist.  
Fingers in me, thumb against my clit only took seconds for me to get wet. He was becoming a pro at this, almost putting my own skills to shame. He sucked my juices off of his fingers, then pressed his tip into me, slowly moving in and out until my body took his whole length in. I breathed hard, putting my arms around him when he laid down on me, lifting himself up onto his arms.  
"Look at me." I opened my eyes and it felt like I could see into his soul, seeing all the love he had for me. I quickly closed my eyes and moaned when he hit my favorite spot, feeling his hands on my hips. "Ah, Niki." He went deeper, moaning in my ear. "God you're so good." My hands grabbed his biceps when he rolled into me, pressing himself against me, forcing his tip to go even deeper.  
"Mi, oh, I'm going to...." My fingers dug into his arms as I felt my body tense under him and I rode the waves, feeling his warmness spill into me. But it wasn't enough. I wanted more of him. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him off of me and climbed on top, pushing him back into me, rolling my hips sharply.  
"Shit, Nic." His hands pressed against my thighs, fingers digging into them as I kept rolling my hips. His head was tilted back as he tried to catch his breath, body trembling under me. I tightened my legs against his body, moaning as loud as I could, because I knew that it would bother everyone else in the house and I didn't care. I then leaned forward and placed my hands on his shoulders, pinning him down as rode him harder than ever. "Fuck Niki. Shit." His hands slid down my legs, pushed them away from his body and pressed himself upwards into me, while holding me down. I felt him expel into me, grunting loudly, then felt myself cum all over him, wave after wave until I fell over onto the bed.  
"Nic?" He quickly sat up, seeing me giggling. "Don't scare me like that."  
"I'm sorry babe."  
"I'm going to get us some water." He bent over and kissed my hip, then slid off of the bed and pulled on his briefs. He tossed my panties at me, then headed out the door. When he came back with a glass of water, I sat up and took it from him, drinking as much as I could before he took it back and finished it off. He placed the glass onto the night stand, then stood there and stared at me.  
"What?"  
"I'm just....in awe at how beautiful you are." I felt my cheeks warm up. "I'm still amazed that I have you."  
"I should be the one to be amazed that I have you. You could have any girl in the world, yet you are here with me."  
"You're irresistible." He knelt onto the bed. "You're sensational...especially in bed." He grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him. "Your kiss is toxic, hypnotic in your eyes. I don't think I could have made a better choice." I wanted to disagree to that, but his kisses kept me from doing so.  
"Mmm, Mi. We should get some sleep." He kissed me again. "It's like four in the morning."  
"I know, I just would like to kiss you instead."  
"Save some for tomorrow." He gave me one last, lingering chaste kiss, then pulled away. "I can just imagine what the girls will say in the morning about us being loud." His smirk was adorable.  
"Let them say what they want. It's just jealousy speaking for them."  
I giggled, then scooted to the pillows and laid my head down. He pulled the blankets over me, then slid in next to me, turned off the lamp, then snuggled as close as he could. I rolled onto my right side, then scooted myself into him, feeling his breath against my neck. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me tight as we drifted off into the sleep world.  
8 1/2 weeks left of summer.


	9. Sticking Up For Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo comes home beaten up; Ava defends herself.

Sitting on the couch, watching Sesame street with Tom's son, Louis and Ava, made me wonder how much longer it was going to be before I would be popping one out of my own. Both kids were counting with Count Dracula and I couldn't help but notice that Brooke was involving herself with Louis. She cheered when he reached the final number, smiling when Tom came walking into the house. He looked overheated and exhausted.  
"Where's Milo?" I asked him, seeing a worried look on his face. He looked at Brooke, then at the kids. "Babe, watch them." He went into the kitchen and I followed him, worried about what he was going to say. He leaned against the counter as I went to the island counter and placed my hands on it.  
"Mind telling me what's going on?"  
"Colby."  
"What about him?"  
"Colby beat the shit out of Milo."  
"WHAT?" I yelled. "Where is he?"  
"After I put him on the floor, the cops took him away. Milo's doing alright. He's afraid to come in here. Thinks you'll assume he's a pussy for allowing Colby to beat him."  
"No. Never." I heard 'Holy shit' come from Brooke, then turned and saw him standing a few feet from me, black eyes, cut lip and a bit swollen. I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to fight back the tears. Brooke finally came in, holding the bouquet of flowers.  
"Start talking." She glared at Tom, then looked at Milo, placing the flowers onto the counter.  
I could tell that he was hurting as he spoke. "I was at the flower shop, I just wanted to buy you something you liked. I saw Colby walking in, talking to the woman behind the counter. When she had someone collect flowers for him, I went up to the counter and paid for mine. He asked how you were and if you were still being a whore. As much as I wanted to deck him, I ignored his comment. It wasn't until he said that he fucked you last week that sent me into a rage and knocked his ass into the card table."  
"You know that she's been with me when you aren't with her." Brooke defended me.  
"Or with me." Tom also defended me, even though I didn't need it from either of them.  
"I know and I trust you." He stepped closer and placed his hands on my arms. I put my arms around him, hearing his sharp inhale. I stepped back and lifted his shirt, seeing the huge bruise.  
"Oh, baby." I felt my eyes water, blinking them back.  
"I need to shower. Will you join me?" I nodded without hesitation and went with him.   
"I'll put the flowers in a vase for you." Brooke called out to me.  
"Thanks, love." I followed him.

 

*Brooke's POV*

"So you put Colby on the floor?"  
"I almost put him through the rose case."  
"Good about time that asshole gets what he's done to her."  
"What did he do to her?" He grabbed an apple from the basket and bit into it.  
"He degraded her. Cheated on her."  
"Did he ever hit her?"  
"No. But I've seen him come close one time. He regretted that when I put a knife to his throat, said if he did it again, she was leaving with me."  
"And I guess that's why she's living here with you now."  
"Reasons why he has scars on his neck." I smirked to myself, hoping he wouldn't see it.  
"So, I have a bad ass girlfriend. Cool." He bit into the apple again, just as I turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "What did I say?  
"So, now I'm your girlfriend?"  
"Was that not a good thing to say?" He looked down at the scissors in my hand, swallowing hard.  
"Nope. It's alright with me. I guess that means I'll have to fight off all the girls." I turned around and placed the scissors down. "Louis is one smart kid. I am amazed at how well he converses with us."  
"It's what I wanted for him." I could tell that he was watching me arrange the flowers as I placed them into the vase. "He's too old for the babying."  
"That's true. If only we can get Renner to stop doing that with Ava."  
"She's a girl. She should be babied."  
"That's what you think?" I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "You think girls should be babied?"  
"Girls are more sensitive."  
"All kids are sensitive. Don't make him emotionless."  
"I'm not. He's just like me."  
"Oh, really? When was the last time you told someone you loved them?"  
"My son, every day."  
"Other than your son."  
He thought for a moment. "Not since I left my wife."  
"You're sensitive to it. I get it." I walked away, letting that sink in. I went into the laundry room and started to fold the towels.  
"That was cheap." He walked in, grabbing the towel away from me. "What do you want from me? You want me to tell you that I love you? Hmm?" I said nothing as I grabbed the next towel and started to fold it. "I really don't know what I feel about you. All I know is that you are here and I am not going to walk away."  
"Not saying you need to love me. I understand that your son comes first. I just don't want you to think the way you've always have and make your son into something he's not."  
"See that's the thing, he's my son, not yours." I stopped. That stung and I didn't know why. "Not yet at least. I want him to get used to you first."  
"That's the thing. It takes a whole village to raise a child. Consider this household a mini village for as long as you are living here with us and your son visits."  
"God, can you get any more sexier with that mouth of yours?" I looked at him confused, then suddenly he kissed me and placed his hands on my hips. He reached a leg out and kicked the door closed, then pulled my pants and panties down, pushing me onto the table. He quickly pulled his jeans down and teased me with his tip.  
"Tom, where's this coming from?" I gasped as he bit my neck. "I thought we were fighting?"  
"Shut up and enjoy it." He placed his hand on my throat as he pushed himself in deeper, thrusting as hard as he could. Just as he placed his mouth on mine, we heard the kids screaming and knew that everything was over. He sighed as he pulled out and pulled his jeans up, tucking himself in. He kissed me, then headed out the door, yelling at Louis to stop pulling Ava's hair.  
I sucked on my lower lip, wishing that we hadn't been interrupted. I then slipped off of the table, pulled on my panties and jeans, then pulled my phone out. I messaged Niki, telling her that I needed some girl time whenever she was going to be done with Milo. When I looked at her message back, I rolled my eyes.  
Brooke, chill the fuck out.  
Breathe.  
This is part of being an adult.  
Help him.  
Dammit. Why was she always right about things?  
I pocketed my phone, then headed out to the living room, grabbing Ava when she punched Louis in the stomach. "Ava B. What was that for?"  
"He pulled my hair."  
Oie. This was going to be a long day.


	10. the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki pampers Milo; Brooke finds and exposes Niki's secret.

Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, taking my time so I wouldn't hurt him, I spotted more bruises and sighed. I slipped his shirt off of him, dropping it onto the counter, then unbuckled his belt. "Nic, you don't have to do this. I can do it."  
"You're in pain. Hopefully the Tylenol and Ibuprofen kicks in soon." I kissed his chest, then pulled the belt from the loops and placed it onto the counter. He grabbed his pants and pulled them past his hips, getting annoyed when I grabbed them and pulled them down to the floor and helped him step out of them.  
"Nic, please stop." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up straight. "I appreciate you helping, but you're making me feel like I'm a kid."  
"How are you going to wash your hair when you can barely lift your arms?"  
"I'll manage."  
"You want to be with me, so this is what you get. I can't help but be myself. Loving and caring. Don't like it, then be with someone else." He sighed, then cupped my face with his hands and kissed me.  
"Why do you have to be so perfect?"  
"I don't try to be." He kissed me again. "Are you going to get into the shower, or am I going to have to drag you in?" I stepped back and turned to the faucet. I flipped on the water, adjusting the heat, then pulled the tab. I quickly pulled off my dress and hopped in, then held out my arms as he came to me. Helping him into the shower, seemed simple, but with the bruise on his chest, a lot of grunting was involved. "Now, relax and I'll wash you." I grabbed his body wash, the loof and lathered it up. I gently ran it over his back side as he placed his hands against the cold wall, lowering his head as I wiped soap onto the back of his neck.  
When he turned and let the water rinse off the soap, I lathered his front side, being extra gentle over his bruises, stepping back when he held up his hand. "Sorry, it's hurting." I nodded then waited for him to rinse off. He wet his hair, then came to me and got down onto his knees. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and dumped some onto his head, then placed the bottle back. As I massaged his head, he leaned his forehead against my stomach. A few times I felt him kiss my belly, his hands holding my lower back. It got me wondering if it meant something to him to do that to me, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want him more upset than what he already was.  
While he rinsed his hair, I quickly washed myself, then rinsed off when he stepped off to the side, washed my hair, rinsed and then turned off the water. I was about to reach out to open the curtain when he grabbed my hand and placed it against his chest. Thumping. His heart was still thumping.  
And I wanted to smile.  
"Thank you." His voice was soft, lips looking chapped. I couldn't get myself to say anything as he pulled back the curtain and grabbed the towels, handing me one. I dried off, wrapped the towel around me, then stepped out. I helped him out, then opened the door to my room. It was the one thing that I loved about my room. I could enter the bathroom from there or from the hallway.  
I went to my bed, sitting down on the edge, staring at the clock on my nightstand. Milo came over to me, placing his hand under my chin and lifting it. "What's wrong, love?"  
"Summer's just about over." I looked up into his dark brown eyes. "You're going back to your home and you'll forget about me."  
"This is my home. It became my home the day you allowed me in your bed."  
I grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away from my face. "Mi, you're a celebrity. You're destined to be with another celebrity. Not with someone like me."  
"Fuck what others think and say. You are what I want. I thought I made that clear."  
"You did, but I know I'm not what you want. Deep down inside you know there's someone else."  
"What is this really about?" I could tell that he was getting frustrated.  
"There's nothing else. It's just the truth."  
"You don't know shit." He went to the window and punched the wall. "Dammit, Nic. Why do you have to do this?"  
"Because I can't make you do this. I can't make you fall in love with me."  
He spun around. "I chose to fall in love with you and if you can't get that through that head of yours, then I don't even know why I still bother."  
My bedroom door open and I looked behind me as Milo looked up. Brooke stood there holding a white stick with a pink cap. "Mind telling me why this was in the trash outside?" I bit my lip as she walked over to us and shoved the stick into his hands. "Little Miss tried to hide this." His eyes lit up when he saw the pink lines, then looked at me as he gripped it.  
"Is this why you're pushing me away? Do you honestly think I'm about to abandon my child... the woman I love?"  
"Well I'm glad there's an explanation on why she threw up the other night when we had crab. Tom spotted it before I could. I just didn't know if I could believe it because she's had troubles in the past before she got with Colby."  
"I'm not pregnant." I stood up and walked between them, straight over to the dresser.  
"Yes you are. This test is proving that you are."  
I grabbed clean clothes out then started to get dressed. "I'm not pregnant and you can't say that I am otherwise."  
"Don't fucking act like this." Milo snapped.  
I pulled my jeans on, then stopped and looking at him. "Do you want the paparazzi to find out that you got me pregnant, when you are suppose to be with Priyanka Chopra?" I saw that he was speechless. "Didn't think so." I pulled on my bra and shirt. "So, I'm not pregnant. At least not with your baby." I pulled on my flats, grabbed my purse and headed out to the front door.  
"NICOLE ANN! GET BACK HERE!" Brooke yelled as she stomped out to the living room, stopping when she saw Tom standing next to me. "You can't do that to him, that's fucked up."  
"Brooke. Not in front of the kids." Tom snapped.  
"Do not leave him hanging. You owe him a lot."  
"It's just a baby and I owe him nothing." I opened the front door and walked out, hearing her snap at Tom to follow me, then heard the front door close. I knew that he was following me and I didn't mind. At least he had a good head on his shoulders.  
"Mind telling me what that was all about?" He caught up to me, putting his arm around mine. "Something about a baby?"  
"I found out that he's suppose to be with Priyanka Chopra until the media says otherwise. I don't think it's good for him to come out with a baby with another woman."  
"You're going to listen to what the media says? Priyanka was only a short relationship while they filmed her music video. She likes pussy more than dick. I highly doubt she wants him back."  
"Still, it wouldn't be good for the media to find out that he has a kid out of wedlock."  
"Listen to you, you sound old fashioned. It's 2015. No one does that anymore."  
"What am I going to do? I can't raise the kid on my own. I know that a lot of women do, but I don't think I can do it."  
"Don't know until you try." He stopped me and turned me to face him. "But you wont be alone. I see that you are losing your faith in him."  
"It's four weeks until the summer is over."  
"And you've fallen in love with him."  
"How could I not?"  
"He hasn't walked away and sleeping on the couch doesn't count."  
"What do I do then? Since you're the all mighty wise one."  
He smirked. "Have the baby with him. If he asks you to marry him, go for it. There's nothing wrong with making mistakes. Especially when you realize that they really weren't to begin with."  
I sighed because I was flustered. I sighed because I knew that he was right.  
"Come with me back to the house and I will talk to him, make sure he keeps calm. I'll put him through the coffee table if he does anything."  
"Even in front of the kids?"  
"Maybe if they were in another room."  
"You're so bad." I pinched his arm. "I see why she loves you."  
"Ha. That girl doesn't know how to love."  
I slapped his arm. "Don't think that way. She's good to you and your son."  
"Okay, you're right. She is good in bed, though."  
"Eww. TMI." I walked with him back to the house, bracing myself for what was to come.


	11. Prove to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo proves to Niki that he's capable of being a father.

Tom walked in first and I slipped inside, but stayed behind him. I peered over his shoulder, seeing Milo standing by the chair, hands on hips. Brooke was sitting on the couch with the kids, helping Ava color her picture. I placed my hand on his lower back, stepping around him just as Ava looked up at us.  
"Daddy?"  
"Daddy will be home soon. His date is almost over honey." She held out her hands and I picked her up and hitched her to my side. "When did you get into chocolate?" I took her to the bathroom, hearing Brooke say a 'few minutes ago.' I placed Ava onto the counter, grabbed a wash cloth from the towel rack and got it wet.  
Milo stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Your mommy is showing." I ignored his remark and started to wipe her hands and face. "You can't keep ignoring me."  
"I can try."  
He sighed. "Can you please stop being so stubborn. It's not getting you anywhere, is it?"  
"Eventually it will."  
"What are you afraid of? That I'm not daddy material?" I said nothing, which led him to move to us, pulling her off of the counter and taking her to the toilet. He placed her down and held her as she peed. "Goober pulled her pull-up off and I've been trying to get her to get her butt in here." He looked up at me. "Thanks for helping."  
"I'm done." She said as she reached for the tissue.  
"So what are you trying to prove?"  
"That I can be a dad, as much as a husband."  
"Um...no one said anything about us getting married."  
"You think I'm going to allow you to not be secured?"  
"It's easy to do. Plenty of people do it."  
He slapped a pull up on, then let her leave the room. He went to the sink to wash his hands. "That's not going to happen. I'm not afraid of sharing my assess with you." He turned off the faucet, then quickly dried his hands and turned to me. "This is weird having this conversation in the bathroom."  
"Well, I'm not going into the bedroom with you."  
He looked down at my stomach. "Not much shenanigans happening, since I've already accomplished one."  
"We don't know for sure until I go in."  
"Then make an appointment."  
"Fine. I will." I turned and left, grabbing my phone from my back pocket and headed towards the laundry room where it was more quiet. Once my appointment was set, I sat on the table and placed my phone down. Milo was standing in the doorway, waiting for me to say something. "Creeper."  
He smirked, then came over to me and stepped between my legs, placing his hands on my face. "Everything will be alright. I promise you." He kissed me sweetly. "I bet it's a girl."  
"Wouldn't you want a boy?" He placed his hands on the table, leaned on them and stuck his butt out.  
"Yeah, but I know you want a girl. I see how you are with Ava." He kissed me again and it clicked in my head that he was wanting sex.  
"The appointment is today. I'm going in a few hours. I'm taking Brooke with me. If Renner's not back in time, I'm taking Ava so she doesn't fight with Louis."  
"Okay." He kissed me again.  
"Ugh, can you wait for me to get back before you celebrate with your penis?" He tried to not laugh as he stood up and moved over to the washer, leaning against it.  
"So is this where you start picking names?"  
"Not until the doctor confirms it."  
"You haven't even have any come across your mind since we've been together?"  
"A few."  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
"Nope." I smirked, hopped off of the table and stepped over to him. "I might just do Jr if it's a boy." I winked then walked away, knowing that was an okay idea for him.  
Tom was leaning against the counter, eating a yogurt as I got into the fridge and pulled out a few strawberries, then hopped up onto the counter. "What are you wanting?"  
"Not sure. Leaning towards a girl, but I'll be just as happy if it's a boy. As long as I have at least one baby."  
"I hope she's not like that hellion out there."  
"What happened now?"  
"She's got claws. I don't think she likes me." He showed me his battle wounds.  
"Damn." I yelled at Ava to get her butt into the kitchen, pulled the drawer out from under me and pulled out the baby nail clippers. When she came to us, I grabbed her and pulled her up onto the counter and sat her down next to me and began to clip her nails.  
"No." She whined.  
"Yes. I don't see why your father allows you to have them. You hurt Uncle Tom. That's not nice."  
"I'm sorry." She wiped her eye with her free hand.  
Milo finally came over to us and leaned across the counter, poking her leg. "I just got a call from daddy. He's on his way to come get you." Her cheesy smile made us smile. "Thought I'd get a smile out of you." He looked up at me as I looked down at him. "Maybe if you be good, I'll get you a Barbie."  
"Mi, don't spoil her."  
"Hey, she's not my kid so why not?"  
"Bad parenting, that's why." I poked his nose then went back to her nails.  
"Well who am I to spoil if you don't like it and I don't have a daughter, yet?"  
"I never said that I didn't like it."  
"Well then, we're going out tonight to celebrate. After your appointment."  
"If I don't get to tired."  
"And Tom can join us with Brooke." He looked up at Tom. "If you two would like to join us."  
"Sure. I'll see if Renner can take Louis."  
"That means you have to be a good girl." I said as she looked up at me. "Okay? You be good to Louis no matter what. If he hurts you, you go tell daddy and then Louis will have to explain to his daddy why he was being mean."  
"Okay." She reached out for a hug and I leaned in to kiss her. Just as I pulled away, Renner came walking in, surprised to see us on the counter.  
"Having a party?"  
She gasped. "DADDY!"  
"AVA!" He came over to us and sat down on a stool. "What are you doing?"  
"She cut my nails." She showed him her hands.  
"She did?" He glared at me.  
"She scratched the shit out of Tom. What was I to do?"  
His resting face came out as he looked at his daughter and she knew she was in trouble. "Ava, why did you scratch him?"  
"He took my crayons away."  
"And why did he do that?"  
"Cause I kept coloring on Louis's book."  
"Well that's not nice and it's not okay that you did that to Tom. So since you did two bad things, you get two good things taken away."  
"No." She whined again.  
"Yes."  
I looked at Milo. "Well, there goes your idea of a Barbie."  
"No new toys for a week. No My Little Ponies for a week."  
She whined more. "Hey." I grabbed her face and turned it to me. "You keep that up and he's going to take away more things."  
"But he pulled my hair and slapped my teetees."  
"Your what?"  
"Her would be boobs." Jeremy answered for her.  
"Fuck." Tom said as he placed the spoon into the sink. "He knows he's not suppose to do that. LOUIS!" He yelled, surprised that Louis came in quickly, stopping when he saw how mad his father was. "Did you hit her when you know you aren't suppose to?"  
Louis instantly cried, which made me feel like shit. Milo went to him, picked him up and placed him on the stool next to Jeremy. "Are you sorry for hitting her?" Louis nodded as he wiped his face. "Then tell her how sorry you are."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Tell her dad."  
Louis looked at Jeremy. "I'm sorry."  
"If she does something you don't like, tell her. If she keeps it up, then come tell me."  
"But you weren't here."  
"Then tell one of us." Milo responded. "That's what we are here for."  
"Okay." Milo grabbed the tissue box from the table and placed in on his lap.  
I was amazed at how well Milo was proving that he can be a father and it was starting to change my whole perspective on everything.


	12. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki get's anxiety; Tom gives a toast.

Normally I wouldn't spoil myself with new things, but since I had a good job and a baby on the way, I figured a new dress would be good for my self esteem. I wanted to be able to stand out from the rest of the customers at the dance club, so a bright pink dress was bought. Brooke bought a green dress that made her look delicious and we didn't take long to get ready, while the boys were in the other room, getting dressed up as well.  
So far, they were under the assumption that I was pregnant, but I hadn't told them that it was confirmed. We had immediately went to my room, while the boys were out back, mowing the lawn and chopping wood.   
Brooke was the first to step out of the room, getting whistled at by all three boys and Joanna exclaiming how gorgeous she was. The kids were even in awe and it kind of made me jealous. She had always been the pretty one, with big boobs, great teeth and hair. And it was still a shocker to me that Milo didn't leave me for her.  
"Nic, come on. We're waiting."  
I slowly stepped out, afraid on what they would say and instead noticed that they had nothing to say at all. Everyone just stared at me, like there was someone behind me and it made me want to vomit.  
"Nic, you look amazing." Joanna exclaimed as she got up and came to me.  
I opened my mouth to say thank you, but the words wouldn't come out. What was wrong with me? Then my head began to swim with random voices and my chest tightened.  
Shit, no, not now. Damn you anxiety.  
"I...uh...I..." I turned and went back into my room, slamming the door and going to my vanity table. My door opened and Milo stepped in, closing the door behind him.  
"Babe, what is going on? Are you alright?" I refused to say anything as I leaned against the table, looking down at my heels. "Nic?" He came over to me, placed his hands on my hips. "Sweetheart, talk to me."  
"My....anxiety." I sniffled.  
"Why are you having anxiety?"  
"Cause I'm not good enough."  
"Awe, don't think that. You are good enough for me. You're perfect to me, remember?" He tipped my head up to look into my eyes, but I kept them closed as the tears rolled down my face. "I love you and I want to be with you. You're everything to me. And this baby will be everything to us."  
I opened my eyes. "I didn't tell you that the doctor confirmed it."  
"You don't have to. I already know that you are." He changed the subject. "Is this about going out to celebrate? Cause we can stay home and do it. Would that make you feel better?" I nodded. "Alright. I'm sure everyone else will understand. I'm going to talk to them and I'll help you change if you want to get into pjs or something more comfortable."  
"Okay." He kissed me chastely then went out into the living room. I couldn't hear what was being said, but he was back as quickly as he left, closed the door and came back to me.  
"They are okay with it. Jeremy's going to the store for some snacks, he took Ava with him. I moved away from the table and reached for the zipper, but he moved my hands away and unzipped me. I knew that he was getting a hard on cause I was wearing a thong and it was going to be a matter of minutes before he would do something about it.  
Milo moved over to the bed and sat down, pulling me closer. I waited for him to pull me down onto him, but was surprised with him kissing my tummy. I looked down as he looked up and smiled at him. He then looked at my tummy and started to talk to it. "I know you are far from being able to hear me, but I want you to be good to mommy. No funny cravings at two a.m. and don't make her sick so much. Please like rock n roll and be a vegan."  
"Mi, children need their protein."  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
I ran my hands through his jet black hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying my gentle touch. "Hmmm... you're just aiming to make our kid a weirdo aren't you?" I teased him before kissing him.  
"Product of their environment." He kissed my wrist, then pulled me down onto his lap, just like I knew he would. "Can you promise me something?"  
"Depends on what it is."  
"Think more on marrying me."  
"I can do that." I kissed him, stopping when the door opened and Brooke stepped in.  
"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing and it looks like you're doing awesome."  
We looked at her and I responded. "Yeah. Just a little blurb. I'll be alright."  
"Okay. Jeremy should be back any time now. I'm going to change into my jammies and help Jo put the kids to bed. They want to watch Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter."  
"Okay. Sounds good. That movie was awesome."  
"I'll let everyone know you'll be joining us." She smiled, then slipped out and closed the door. I looked back at Milo and smiled.  
"Thank you for comforting me."  
"Anything to keep you happy." He kissed me again. "I guess this will have to be postponed."  
"Good. It'll give me time to get the anxiety under control and maybe build up on hornyness." I winked at him, got up and went to the dresser. I pulled off my heels and slipped on my clothes, knowing that he was watching me the whole time. I then went out to the living room as he changed and sat down onto the couch next to Tom. He put his arm around me and hugged me, Louis and Ava waiting to give their hugs before heading off to bed.  
I loved giving the kids hugs and it was always a bit sad to watch them go to bed, cause I always wanted to cuddle with them, but Jeremy distracted me when he walked through the front door carrying a strawberry cheesecake slice and handed it to me as well as a plastic fork. Tom tried to take some from me, but I slapped his hand and moved to the other side of the couch just as Milo came over to us.  
"That looks good." Milo sat down next to me and I cut off a piece and fed it to him. Jeremy took the other goodies to the kitchen, then headed back out to his car. Tom went out with him and helped him carry in the alcohol.  
Thirty minutes had passed by the time everyone was in the living room, the boys handing out drinks to us. Lime Tonic for me because they were afraid that anything else would upset my stomach.  
Once the movie was over, Tom got up with his beer and stood in front of all of us. "I want to give a toast, to one of my greatest friends and his new love. Congratulations on the baby. I hope that he or she will bring joy and happiness to your lives. May he or she delight you every day and call me if they get out of line." He winked as we laughed.  
"Do you know what this means?" Joanna asked, we all looked at her. "That means that you three can now pull out shot guns for every person that comes to the door asking to date your child." We laughed at that though.  
"Well we all know whose going to be spoiling the child." We all looked at Jeremy. "And whose going to be avoiding the diaper changing." We all looked at Brooke and laughed.  
"Well, whatever may come, I hope he or she can forgive us for not being married at the time they were born." Milo's words made me want to cry and slap him. It made me feel guilty and pressing on my anxiety more.  
"Mi, you are just as much as fault as she is." Brooke spoke up. "Possibly more of yours since you're Italian." We giggled as the boys looked confused.  
"Haha. Okay. Let's get back to the movies." Milo put his arm around me as Tom put in the next movie, which happened to be Easy A.  
This whole marriage thing was getting to him and yet he never really gave reason why he was pressing on the subject. Why did it matter to him so much that we needed to get married?  
I got my answer that weekend when we all went to the comic con and came face to face with the one person from his past that I never wanted to cross paths with.


	13. Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki goes to comic con; gets an ugly truth. Or is it?

She was definitely prettier than me with her blonde hair and big breasts. Tom had stood between me and Milo, holding my hand as I wanted to punch her in the face. Brooke and Jeremy had gone off with Joanna and the kids to the cafeteria and we were going to join them after Milo and Tom had signed in. But as we made our way to Milo's table, Hayden came out of nowhere and stopped us. Because she had been a part of the Heroes comics, she was able to be there and I wasn't happy one bit.  
"So how is it, playing a new character? Is it thrilling like our sex life?"  
"Hayden. My sex life with you isn't important. We aren't together and we'll never get back together."  
"I know. My husband wouldn't be too happy about that." She eyed me over Tom's shoulder. "But in case he ever decides to change his mind, you know how to find me."  
"No, Hayden. I'm not going to leave my fiance for your petty bullshit."  
"Ha. Fiance? You can't even take care of yourself so how are you going to take care of another?" A sly smile came across her face and I could only assume that he was getting irritated.  
I gripped Tom's hand tighter, which led him to finally speak up. "Why don't you skip along now to your sugar daddy. We have more important things to think about then a skanky cheating ho."  
She glared at Tom. "Does your wife know that you are sleeping around?"  
"My personal life doesn't concern you and neither does Mi's. So piss off."  
"Mmm. Touchy subject, your wife." She looked at me again. "If I were you, I'd walk away as soon as you can. These two are the worse men in the whole entertainment business."  
"Oh, then I guess that makes you the worse woman ever." I let go of Tom's hand, grabbed Milo's and pulled him away from her. When we got to his table, I stopped and turned to face him. "Is she the reason why you want to marry me so badly? Trying to prove a point?"  
"Yes and no." I was shocked at his honesty. "I really, really want to marry you, but that's your decision. She's bashed me for too long and I'm sick of it."  
"You don't need to marry me to prove to her that you are better than her. She'll start to see what she's missing out on. But she'll never get you back."  
"I know." He bent down and kissed me. "Let me sign in and then we can go eat."  
"Alright." He went over to his table and talked to a man in uniform as I stood around with Tom. "Do we seriously have to be here all day with that bitch?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. But we will all get through it. If we have to, Jeremy and I will work some magic and get our tables next to him so we can keep an eye on him."  
"That would be wonderful. The girls and I wont be able to with the kids."  
"I know. Try to not worry about it so much." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Milo came back to us and we headed off to the cafeteria.

 

~~~~~

"Whoa, what?" Brooke was just as shocked and annoyed as I was. Thankfully the boys had taken off to their tables as we sat with the kids. "Cannot believe that bitch would say shit like that."  
"Me either. It was like she was being that way on purpose. He seemed really hurt by her. I wanted to slap her in the face, but I also didn't want to get assault charges."  
"Forget assault charges. Protect your baby." Joanna reached out and touched my belly. "And don't worry, none of us will allow that skanky bitch near him. I'll cut her throat if she does anything."  
"Whoa." Brooke said as she covered Louis's ears. "Violent much?"  
"Only to those who hurt my friends."  
"I'm going to the bathroom now." I stood up and headed towards the door marked 'women.' I went into the first stall and sat down, trying to think of a way to keep Milo at her side, but not so much to were he'd feel overprotected.  
When I finally decided to just let him deal with it on his own, I got up and walked out to the sink, seeing Hayden standing there primping her hair. "Did you know that I was pregnant with Milo's baby when we were together? He made me get an abortion and then dumped me right afterwards."  
"Funny, everyone else says it's because you cheated on him."  
"That's because everyone goes by the tabloids. No one ever wants to know the truth. Don't you think it's a bit weird that he'd keep you away from the media? Had it ever occurred to you that he's embarrassed that he didn't knock up Hollywood Royalty, but instead some girl slumming it up, trying to outsmart his ex girlfriends because he doesn't want to deal with them himself like a real man?"  
"What are you trying to get out of this? Does it make you happy that you ruin other people's lives?"  
She had a smug smile on her face as she turned to me. "Don't be surprise when he finds out that you're not having a boy and wants to leave your fat ass."  
"At least I have an ass."  
She came closer to me. "If I were you..." She looked down at my belly, then back up at my face. "I'd kill the baby now, before it can even sense that he's the father." She turned and headed out the door. I was fuming. How dare she say that about my baby.  
And then I saw red.  
I charged her, slamming my hands into her back, shoving her out the door and onto the floor. I got down onto my knees, punching her in the face, screaming at her of how much I hated her and 'how dare you tell me to kill my baby.' A pair of hands lifted me off of her and held me to their chest as Milo rushed over and looked at me.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"She told me to kill my baby and if I didn't then you'd make me."  
He looked down at his bloody ex. "Don't tell me you said that."  
"Someone ought to." She got up and spat blood onto the floor. "I wanna press charges. I'm talking to my lawyer."  
"Like hell you are." That familiar voice, so exotic, in charge, charming sensual voice, came out of nowhere and I looked up to the man who was holding me, surprised to see Norman holding me and Sean right beside him, ready to verbally pounce on her. "That's a charge of slander, breaking your restraining order and oh, killing your own baby. I believe that's murder." Her eyes lit up as well as mine. Milo looked away as Brooke came up to us with Louis holding her hand. "So if you wanna charge her for assault, I think you should look at yourself in the mirror first." She was so furious, she couldn't say anything and stormed off as quickly as she could.  
I couldn't bring myself to look at Milo. Tears welled up in my eyes every time I tried. Tom was by his side, trying to talk to him, but he was staring at me, I just know it. I turned to Norman and Sean and thanked them.  
"No problem." Norman slightly smiled. "Anything for my friends and their girls."  
"You're just lucky she couldn't get the upper hand." Sean looked at my face from side to side. "Did she not have a chance at all to punch you, or do you not bruise easily?"  
"No chance. And I do bruise easily."  
"Whatever you do, don't let your guard down while you're at cons. Exes will always find weaknesses with the new girls."  
"Except Helena." Norman spoke up. "She's a spitfire, but she wouldn't ever say that sort of shit to anyone else."  
"Ah, well, I wouldn't want to cross her path."  
"Don't worry, she wont hit a pregnant person."  
"Let me guess, she'll wait until the baby is born?"  
"Most likely. But I've never seen her do it."  
"Hey, do you want to come sit with us at our table? Give yourself a break from everyone?"  
"Sure." I refused to talk to anyone behind me as I put my arms in theirs and walked with them to the other side of the building where their tables were. I knew that my friends would be upset with me for walking away, but I hoped that they would understand that I needed my space.


End file.
